


Mine

by JadeElite



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood, Branding, F/M, Painplay, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeElite/pseuds/JadeElite
Summary: Still archiving old fics. This one isn't for the faint of heart though, it was done on request for a particular person with particular tastes, but I think it remains one of my better works from that era.





	Mine

You come to, a little groggy and worse for wear. The binds around your wrist have a familiarity to them. The knots digging against the veins, the cord wrapped around a rather excessive five times. Your arms are pulled apart and away as if they are tied to opposite ends of a headboard. The ropes hold you in an upright position, your legs folded neatly underneath you. You conclude upon realizing that the surface beneath you has some give that you are on a shitty near rock hard mattress. When unconsciousness unarrests your hearing the first thing you notice if muffled Morty screaming.

“The fuck do you want Evil…?” You slur, shaking your head and opening your eyes. You’re blindfolded too, soft cloth pressed against your skin, so this is a pleasure visit, he’d be using bloody rags or some shit if it was otherwise. He’s an ass but he has a decent level of politeness about him when it comes to this. You want to say it’s because he doesn’t want you to stop being a willing participant in this shit, but you know it’s because there’d be hell to pay if he finally pushed you over the edge. So the occasional pleasantries to placate you he will do. But you quickly become aware that the blindfold is the only cloth on your body. You shiver, feel the goosebumps on your flesh, can’t the man at least heat the room he plans to fuck you raw in. Nooo he wants you to squirm.

“I-Is that even a question? You know what I want.” Evil Rick’s voice is accompanied by the sound of a blade being dragged across cloth, tearing open some poor innocent cum stained blanket. You feel him lean in, hot stinking breath on your cheek. “B-But before we start playing. I have a problem I-I need to address with you…”

“What sort of problem Evil?” You groggily work the words across your lips.

“W-well, I was sooooooo n-nice enough to g-give you a portal gun, b-because I knew you’d u-use it responsibly.” Evil Rick’s voice turns a nasty tone. “I-I was checking y-your history though, w-while waiting for you t-to wake up.” Your heart thunders in your chest as the flat end of a blade rests against your thigh.

“Babe listen, it’s not what you think.” You croak, it’s really not, it’s really really not. You gasp as the blade turns and gently drags across your soft skin. 

“What the F-FUCK are you doing v-visiting other Ricks.” He leans back again, pressing the knife into your skin until it breaks, sharp pain makes you squeal. Slowly blood dripping from the cut, so warm against your cold skin. Heat spreads inside you, excitement.

“Nothing.” You hiss. “It’s none of your god damn business.”

“I l-let you have the freedom to e-explore the multiverse at your o-own will.” You can feel Evil’s thumb on the cut, pressing into the soft flesh, forcing more hot blood up. “Instead o-of keeping you tied u-up in here like the d-dog you are.” You bite back a whine. “A-and you use my gesture of g-g-good FUCKING W-WILL, to go f-fuck other RICKS!!”

“Evil…” You breathe, a smile, smirk, on your lips. “I’m not fucking them, I’m conning them.”

“H-how so?” He snarls, pulling his hand away from your thigh, leaving your aching skin.

“I get how they think now.” You lean as far forward as the binds will allow, stretching your arms. Feeling his face millimeters from yours, breathing in his hot whiskey breath. “No matter how good or evil there’s always some part of them that thinks like you.”

Evil’s blood wet thumb presses into your face as he forcefully grips your chin. “And what do y-you do?”

“Exactly what I did to get you, exactly what I did to become one of your ‘pets.’ To become your favorite pet.” You let that hang in the air for a moment. Relishing in the thought of what his face must be showing. But before he can express any rage you continue. “I don’t let them in my pants Evil. I let them think they’re going to, then take them for everything I can get my hands on; money, plans, rare ingredients.”

His grip on your chin loosens slightly. “Y-you really thing you can get off the h-hook with a story as…” Evil’s voice trails off as you twist your head in his hand till his thumb is pressed against your mouth. The blood fills your mouth with coppery taste as you gently lick the wet digit, then begin sucking on it. You wish the blindfold was off so you could watch his dick harden, but you can hear it in his breathing.

“I would have woken up on a lab table if I hadn’t earned enough of your trust for you to take me on my word Evil.” You whisper after his thumb is licked clean. “You believe me, for the same reason you gave me that portal gun.” The now ‘clean’ hand rips the blindfold off roughly. Blinking in surprise at the sudden exposure to light, it takes a moment to bring him into focus. His silvery blue hair is a mess, his dark eyes are staring into yours. Your gaze wanders down, he’s already naked, you were right. He had no intention of not fucking you tonight. You were also so right about his dick, it’s hard and aroused. The hand you had licked clean starts stroking the shaft with the spit covered thumb.

He tilts his head and presses his lips against the blood smear on your cheek left by the thumb. You whimper excitedly as his tongue makes contacts with skin. You choke on words as he licks the blood streaks away, his forehead pressed against your nose as he does so. As he pulls away you quickly kiss him between the eyes, perhaps that gesture was a little too lovely dovey though. He responds by dropping his face just enough to bite your jaw. You moan his name, feeling teeth sink into flesh.

When at last Evil pulls away, he’s half glaring at you, half staring like you’re a toy on the other side of a store’s front window, and he wants you, and will have you. Grabbing the bloody knife off the bed again he holds it up for you to see clearly. “W-well, if you’re going to b-be playing with other R-Ricks, I’m going to m-make sure that if y-you try to let them go too far they’ll know w-who you belong too.”

“Oh Evil I’m just surprised you haven’t marked me sooner.” You feel your heart racing, excitement tingling through your lower abdomen and inner thighs.

“An o-oversight, let’s get to r-rectifying the mistake.” Very quickly Evil Rick moves, adjusting the lengths of rope between your wrists and the headboard, giving slack. Then he grips the hair at the top of your head, roughly yanking you down till your face is pressed into the mattress. He moves to sit on your lower back, straddling you, not even bothering to hold some weight back. You groan at the weight, panting. His cock, large and throbbing rests along your spine. His hand is brushing against the skin over your shoulder blades in contemplation. Fingers press against scars of prior night times of debauchery, he’s looking for a clean space.

“What are you going to write?” You pant, turning your head so your cheek is pressed into the bed, but you can barely see him through a veil of hair.

Evil brushes the hair away, he wants to see your face as much as you want to see his. “H-hold still.” His scarred lips are twisted into a maniacal grin. The blade makes contact with skin again, he’s chosen your right shoulder blade. “P”

You gasp as skin breaks, pain bubbles with blood. The room is so cold that the hot blood spreading across your skin is like fire. The muscles in your arms tighten. “Evil…fuck Rick…”

“P-R-O-P-E-R-T-Y O-F”

Each movement of the blade is so precise. Narrow but deep cuts into the skin and muscle. You try to stay still, at first you are pulling against the tight ropes again, for a moment he stops, turns and gives the rope more slack so your hands can reach the bed. You grip the blanket, nails nearly tearing the fabric. Each new line sends pain exploding across your back and you continue to moan. The blood covers your cold skin, dripping down onto the bed. It hurts so good. Evil’s hands are steady, his face a mixture of concentration and pleasure. He stops a moment, grinning his handiwork. His free hand moves, you can’t see it, don’t know where it is. Until you feel it between your thighs, long fingers stroking your wet cunt. He strokes the aching flesh teasingly. Bolts of lightning ecstasy strike as he thumbs your clit.

Then he resumes ‘writing’ out the brand. You cry his name, moan, squeezing your eyes shut as pain and pleasure mix into perfection. “Y-you are mine and only m-mine. Nobody t-touches you but me.” The possessive tone in his voice as he moans this makes you smirk. He moves his hips to rub his hard dick against your back, and pushes his fingers inside you. Despite these distractions his hand doesn’t falter, you can feel each cut perfectly, he is groaning from the friction between your back and his cock but the blade remains steady.

“F-fucking perfect.” Evil finishes, tosses the knife aside, you hear it clatter against the floor. The pain radiating across your back is excruciating, the white hot pleasure coursing through the rest of you is almost unbearable. “I-I can’t b-believe I waited so l-long to do this to you.” He bends down, kissing your blood covered back, caught between laughing and groaning in pleasure. Slowly opening your eyes you watch him pull away, red fluid dripping from his lips.

“E-evil…” You whimper. He moves, slides backwards, bloody and wet hands spreading your legs so he can rest between them. You can’t see him now, but you can hear him, hear mutter things you can’t quite make out. You can feel him moving between your legs as he readies himself. “EVIL” You scream as he slams into you without warning, filling you.

There is no warm up, no preparation. He’s thrusting, gripping your hips and letting his nails dig into skin. You alternate screaming “Rick” and “Evil” with each thrust, and occasionally his moans are interrupted by him muttering your name. Each time brings you closer to orgasm, throws more fuel into the white hot fire spreading throughout you. One hand wanders up your back, wipes the boiling blood away from your shoulder. You’re nearly tearing the bed sheets off as you scream in pleasure. 

And when you come around him, you bury your face in the mattress to muffle the tone of your moans. For what feels like an eternity it’s blindingly perfect and painful, and you can feel each letter on your back you could read them. You haven’t even seen it but the words burn behind your eyelids. You feel Evil Rick’s cock pour his hot sticky seed inside you and he is moaning your name in that way that makes you know you are his, you don’t need the brand to know it.

At first his movements are almost lethargic, as he pulls out of you, moves to get off the bed, starts to untie your wrist. But then he is hurried, you can still feel blood pouring from the cuts. Your eyelids are heavy, so you close them. When you open them again he is stopping the flow of hot liquid from your back. You’re lightheaded and he tells you not to pass out on him. He’s not gently as he goes about bandaging it. It may heal but those scars are going to be there forever you realize. You can’t not pass out though, you are too tired and too low on blood and the blackness eats you up.

And when you wake up again, body aching, skin on fire, the room is warm and the mattress is soft. The blankets feel almost clean. You can’t feel the words on your back anymore but you know they’re still there. You know what they read. You are his. And you know you’re going to love every bloody, raunchy, ecstasy filled moment of being his, because you already do.


End file.
